tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 11
Sign Ups (Closed) # Amy-The Evil Twin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn Don] # Beardo-The Human Soundboard-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] # Dave-The Normal Guy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] # Ella-The Fairytale Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Amber] # Jasmine-The Australian Outback Girl-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:ElectraHeart11 Electra] # Leonard-The LARPer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] # Max-The Super Villain-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] # Rodney-The Country Boy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX Mabel] # Samey-The Good Twin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Puffles_Rule Puffles] # Scarlett-The Quiet Brainiac-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:MRace2010 Racey] # Shawn-The Zombie Conspiracy Nut-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alpha_Ranger Alpha] # Sky-The Athlete-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kongaroo5497 Kongaroo] # Sugar-The Pageant Queen-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] # Topher-The Chris Wannabe-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Attractions Alliances Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: Welcome Back, Pahk Recap '''Chris: Last season we had put 22 contesants through some of our most insane challenges yet! It came down to two people, but ultimately there was only one victor. Now we're bringing back the 14 contestants from Pahkitew to see who will be the next winner! Will it be an All Star or an Underdog? Get ready to find out on ASVU11!''' Chat '''Chris: We're back for an 11th season with the cast from Pahkitew Island so let's welcome them back!''' Jasmine: Hiya mates! Sugar: Wheres the WIZARD? Leonard: Hocus pocus... Sugar-tosus! Hey, I made sugar appear! Topher: Hey guys! I see you guys way too much. Kinda like someone I know. *Looks At Chris* Max: I have to prove I am more evil that Scarlett this time around Leonard: Do you want me to make you an evil potion? Dave: ...Right. So, can we go now? I'm sure you don't need me for this season, I've been on too many already, and I just don't want to be here. Max: Dave you will be the first victim of my pure evil. *runs over and pantses Dave* Muahahahahahahahaha Sugar: WIZARD *squeezes Leonard* Leonard: *choking* Sugar! Dave: *was wearing pants underneath his pants* Okay? Well, I don't need to lose anymore IQ points, so I'll be over there...*runs away* Max: So i have to ask. Which one of you would like to be my evil minion this season Leonard: I use my powers for good, not evil. Topher: Chris can we talk? Sugar: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Say evil again! Amy: Hello everyone. *Fake Smiles* I hope we all get along and have fun. Max: Sugar when you look up evil in the dictionary, my face appears. EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL Amy: Wow, Impressive. You seem like a real evil genius. Sugar: Hes a real weirdo isn't he Amy? Amy: I find him... *Gags then punches herself* Charmingly Unique... '''Chris: *reluctantly* Sure Topher.''' Topher: I wanted to make a deal with you. If I win I get to be the host and I'll let u keep the money. Deal? Dave: *away from everyone, watching the river* I wish I had a fishing pole to do some fishing...*sighs* More normal than this anyway. (CONF) Why do I keep coming back? I just keep losing my mind...there's nothing good about this- I never win! This is the definition of insanity! Doing the same things multiple times and expecting different results, so I was wrong- I have lost my mind! Just wonderful... Amy: *Sees Dave off in the distance and scowls* (CONF: UGH! What is that spit ball doing her? Ugh, He got me booted one time. And I will NEVER forget.) '''Chris: No way Topher. ''' Amy: *Approaches Jasmine and whispers* Hiya stretch, Still going to tea-parties with Spareamy? Topher: That is totes unfair! (CONF: Fine Chris I'm gonna have to show you that I would be a great host) Jasmine: Excuse me? *scoffs* Amy: *Grabs Jasmine by her arm and whispers in her ear* Yeah, You know Samey? I will personally guarantee that if you go squawking around like some cockatoo I WILL destroy her, Got it? Dave: The fish are calling me...not being able to fish when there are fish in sight sucks. Max: *pushes Dave into the river* I am so EVIL!!!!!!! Jasmine: Sure. (CONF) Really? This girl is unbelievable. Dave: *shivering from coldness of the river* C-C-can I quit already? P-p-please...*gets out of the river quickly* I need a towel...and some hand sanitizer...and a blanket... Amy: *Smiles* Perfect. (CONF: Now I have to convince Dave to keep his trap shut as well. Ugh, Why was I ever attracted to that nerd-o-tron.) Sky: *Chews gum in silence* Max: *pushes Dave into the river again* EVIL!!! Dave: *gets out of the river with some struggle* S-screw you. *pushes Max into the river this time before storming off* Jasmine: *rolls eyes and walks away from Amy* Max: *gets out of the river* You will Rue the day that you tried to be evil to me. *chases after Dave* Sky: This peice lost it's flavor *tosses gum, and it lands in Max's hair* (CON): I did that on purpose. lol. (CON ENDS) Max: *takes out freeze ray to freeze the gum but the device explodes instead* Jasmine: How did I even cope last season? Amy: *Goes over to Dave* Beat it Max, He's mine now. *Pushes Max away* Listen, We need to talk. Dave: *sighs* What do you want? Can't you see I'm freezing to death over here? Actually was sort of enjoying the thought of actually freezing to death- then I wouldn't have to be here, would I? Amy: Need help. *Grabs him and obliviously throws him hard onto the ground* I know, I'm great your welcome. Anyway, I want to talk about something more important... Max: *runs past Dave and Amy on fire* Evil does not liked to be burned Amy: *Rolls her eyes and pushes him straight into the water* As you know, WE used to go out. Dave: *picks self back up* I'd dust myself off, but my clothes are already ruined...*sighs* Anyway, I guess? I don't know, I wouldn't really call it going out. Max: *runs out of the river and pushes dave in again. Evil strikes again Dave: You know what? I'm done. *gets out of the river and storms off again, away from Max and Amy* Amy: *Throws Max away* GO AWAY YOU PURPLE HAIRED HIPPO! *Runs to Dave* Listen, Wether you like it or not WE ARE TALKING. I have a proposal, I stay out of your hair if you don't talk bad about me. '''Chris: Since you guys aren't talking I guess I'll tell you the teams. I'm dividing you into All Stars and Underdogs based on your previous Pahkitew Island standings. The All Stars include Sky, Shawn, Sugar, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett and Dave. You guys are the Ka Sohkâtisihk Mistahkesow which is Cree for Ferocious Lions. The Underdogs include Topher, Ella, Samey, Rodney, Amy, Leonard and Beardo. You guys are the Wasakahaw Kihew which is Cree for Soaring Eagles. Enjoy your new teams!''' Dave: *about the teams* Okay. *turns to Amy* Really? That's it? How do I know there's not some sort of catch? Sky: Wow. You acctually got the translations right this time! '''Chris: Thank you Sky. ''' Leonard: In my humble opinion, it should be the Expelliarmus Tribe vs the Avada Kadavra Tribe, but whatever. Amy: *Grabs Dave by his shirt and leans in* You don't, You just have to trust me. Not that hard is it? Dave: Let go of me, then I'll give you my decision. And if you continue to threaten me, do remember I don't care about life enough, so I'm fine with any threats you make. Amy: You are? (CONF: Damnit.) Okay, Deal. *Let's go of Dave* Dave: Alright, well bye. I'm going to go think of things I'd rather do than be here. See you...never? How long does this last exactly? Amy: It isn't *mimics* "See you never" it's until I decide the deal is off. Okay? Samey: Amy please don't pick on Jasmine, pick on me instead! (CONF: Being on the samey team, oops I mean ''same'' team as Amy could be a good thing...right?) Rodney: A-Amy can do whatever she wants... *gazes into her eyes and gushes* I mean, she herself is a Queen... *drops onto his knees, fazed out because of her beauty* You're like an angel in disguise... as uh... something even more beautiful and praiseworthy. Dave: *to Amy* Well, let's look at it this way...why on earth would you want to talk to me after this? Rodney: *snaps out of it, and glares at Dave* Hey man, leave the lady alone! She clearly wants some peace and quiet time like she deserves! *folds his arms* Max: *Grabs Dave* I think that you will make the best minion i have every had. My last one Scarlett went crazy and tried to kill everyone and that is good but she is already taken so after your stunt in trying to kill Sky i think you have the perfect amount of evil to become a super villain like me. Dave: ...This is the only way you're going to leave me alone, isn't it? Max: I can feed you to Fang if you would rather have that option. So be my minion or be Fang's dinner Ella: *arrives and blows a kiss to the birds* Goodbye, sweet friends of me! *sings* ''With a taste of love, with two hats and one glove, you can change the game, to make a difference of lame. ''*ends singing* Hello everyone, it feels wonderful to be back! Sugar: *pushes Ella out of the way* Oops.... sorry... (CONF) HAHAHAHAHHAH Rodney: *smells something in the air and is automatically drawn to Sugar* Hmm? What's that smell? Is it, uh... *gazes into her eyes, and his jaw drops* The smell... of love... *eyes turn into hearts as he faints* Ella: Sugar, I'm feeling sorry for your clumsiness! But I can help you with it, and I will do it! Samey: *helps Ella up* Are you okay? Leonard: ? (CONF) What is Rodney doing with sugar? Is he attracted to her??? Beardo: (starts chewing gum quietly) Ella: Thanks, Samey! Of course I'm okay, I'm back at Total Drama. That's wonderful and I prove it with a song. *sings* ''Returning to a game isn't something you should do every day! But the question is if you leave soon or you'll stay! ''*ends singing* Amy: *Grabs Samey* UGH! You little brat, Do NOT talk to anyone but ME. Not even your friend, Stretch. Okay? Samey: *pouts* B-but Jasmine is my friend. (CONF: I'm not going to let Amy control my game this time.) Challenge 1 Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA=